Foolish Hero
by chikahchik
Summary: Harry is sick of being the Wizarding World hero.


**NOTE: **Written randomly, a long time ago, way back when I was in high school. Inspired by the song _Everybody's Fool_ by _Evanescence_. READ AND REVIEW please. Tell me what you think.**  
DISCLAIMER: **characters are not mine**  
WARNING: **none**  
PAIRING: **none**  
SUMMARY: **___Harry is sick of being the Wizarding World hero._

. . . . . .

**FOOLISH HERO**

'Harry, are you sure you're okay, mate?' a concerned Ron Weasley asked his best friend.

Harry Potter, sixteen years old and expected savior of the Wizarding World, nodded impatiently. 'Yes, Ron, I'm perfectly fine,' he said softly.

'But Ha-,'

'I SAID I WAS _FINE_!'

'O-okay then. I guess I'll see you later, mate.'

Harry waved his hand and turned away from Ron. He stared at the pictures on his bedside table. _Mum, dad, Sirius...all those that I cared about the most-my family...you're all gone! What's left for me to do?_ he thought sadly, then stood up and decided to go out by the lake.

He sat close to the edge of the water. He could see his reflection clearly. Harry examined his lips, nose, cheeks, eyes, hair-everything he could see on his face. Then his attention became drawn to his scar; the damned scar that had cursed his life for eternity.

. . .

_Perfect by nature  
Icons of self indulgence  
Just what we all need  
More lies about a world that..._

_Never was and never will be  
Have you no shame, don't you see me  
You know you've got everybody fooled_

. . .

All the hope of the Wizarding World has been placed upon him ever since he was a baby. They worship the ground he walks on and believe every word he says. He was never given enough privacy! He was their hero, he was Dumbledore's brave soldier.

So many titles, so little truth. Harry was known as so many things that he can't keep track anymore. He was just a normal teenage boy, but people tend to oversee that. When he's concerned, all they know is the power he possesses. They have no idea that he's about to break. To them, Harry Potter is perfect, and they love him for it.

. . .

_Look here he comes now  
Bow down and stare in wonder  
Oh how we love you  
No flaws when you're pretending  
But now I know (s)he..._

_Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow, you've got everybody fooled_

. . .

Harry threw a stone into the lake, destroying his reflection in the water. Because of his scar, people thought they had the right to label him. when he was younger, he didn't mind the attention, but as he grew older, he realized the stupidity of it all.

He was the hero, but people had to suffer for him to get where he was-people he loved and cared about. What was the point? Harry wasn't worth anything. He wouldn't have been a hero without his mother and father protecting him. He wouldn't have lived without his friends' help. He wouldn't have been who he was without Lord Voldemort.

'Voldemort,' he whispered harshly. 'None of this would've happened if it wasn't for you. You brought my life to hell! Because of you, I can't even make one false move. Everyone's watching and I've fooled them all. They think I'm strong, they believe I'm worth something, but I'm not! I'm the Wizarding World's Wonder Boy! Dammit, when does it all end?'

Harry cast another stone into the lake. _People call me so many things...I don't even know who I really am anymore. I'm just a normal teenage boy...but am I really? Or am I truly the hero? Am I crazy? Do I think too highly of myself? Who am I?_ he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Harry opened his eyes and glanced at his reflection once more. The way he held himself in public, the words he speaks-lies and acts, they're all just lies and acting! Why do people watch? Why do they listen? Why do they worship him? He was sick of it all! He needed to get away and find himself-the real him.

. . .

_Without the mask where will you hide  
Can't find yourself, lost in your lie_

. . .

Harry was confused. He didn't know who he was and what his purpose was. He was the _'hero'_ for now; but what will happen to him after the war was over? Who will he become? If Voldemort is defeated, people will celebrate, but what about after it? They won't need Harry anymore. How will they treat him? Will he become the nobody he's always believed himself to be? Will he be treated as just another no-named wizard? Or will he become arrogant and treat people like they were scum?

As he continued to stare into the water, an image of Albus Dumbledore appeared beside his.

. . .

_I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore_

. . .

'You!' Harry screamed, 'You're the other reason to why I became what I am! You raised me like this, you turned me into a puppet! What's the good in what you taught me if I can't save the ones I love? You've turned me into a person who doesn't even know who he is anymore. Even if I win this war, even if I defeat Voldemort, this world will never be perfect. Wars will arise again. What will you do then? Anger and hatred never ends! Stop dreaming and don't always depend on me!'

. . .

_It never was and never will be  
You don't know how you've betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled_

. . .

Harry angrily threw another stone into the water. When Dumbledore's image had completely dissolved, the faces of his parents and Sirius Black appeared. Harry gasped and allowed tears to fall from his eyes. He fell to his knees and began to sob uncontrollably.

'Why?' he cried, 'I can't do this! Why do they depend on me so much? Why can't they leave me alone? Why did all of you leave me? I don't think I'll make it through this war...I'll never be free...'

. . .

_It never was and never will be  
You're not real and you can't save me  
Somehow now you're everybody's fool_

. . .

Harry threw one last stone into the lake and turned away. He was done with the Wizarding World. After the was was over, he didn't want anything to do with the life he had now. He's made up his mind. He'll be Dumbledore's Saint for now, but after that, he's done. No more playing hero. No more Wonder Boy. No more Savior of the Wizarding World. No more Boy-Who-Lived. Done. Over. Gone.

'Say goodbye to your foolish hero,' Harry told the empty field in front of him before heading back into the castle.

**END**


End file.
